


The end

by mida_malek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mida_malek/pseuds/mida_malek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will it all end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot and i wrote it when i was really not ok. i dont know my bestfriends thought i should share it so here it is. and btw there is serious brotherly feels. so yeah...

Dean closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

The cool air cut through his lungs and he felt his brain freeze.

He opened his eyes and looked to his right. Sam was still there, lying on his back back. His face was peaceful like it hadn't been in years and Dean was not stupid. He knew what it meant.

He ignored the mixture of pain and panic and reached to hold Sam's wrist in his fingers.

He could still feel his pulse so he sighed: "Sammy?"

Dean knew how close he was himself but he tried so hard to hold on. As he always had through these years.

He wasn't going to leave Sam alone again even if it was for 30 seconds.

"Hey Sammy?"

He repeated before he coughed and spit blood all over his own jacket sleeve.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at him with a far gaze.

"It's Sam you jackass."

He muttered under his breath and let out a breathy chuckle that led out to a painful gasp.

Something clinched in Dean's heart.

"Shsh Sammy it's ok. Don't try too hard."

He tried hard not to look away from Sam's sad expression. He knew exactly what Sam wanted to say.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Sam."

He took in another painful breath.

"It's not your fault."

"Dean..."

"Hey!I said it's ok. Try to calm down. We're gonna be fine."

Dean tried to get up a little to look around and make sure all the dropped bodies around them were actually dead.

He knew this day would come soon and honestly there was no better way for the last two Winchesters to go down.

Now they wouldn't, couldn't try and bring each other back.

"I'm sorry i didn't listen to you Dean."

"Yeah well you never do. You wouldn't be Sam if you did."

Dean was trying to be as comforting as a dying man could possibly be.

"You really took them all?"

Sam sounded impressed.

"Hell yeah Sammy. Dean Winchester won't go down unless he takes as many of these asshats as he can with himself."

He coughed again. It was getting harder to play his part, the big asshole brother.

Sam let out another shaky chuckle. Dean realized his little brother was leaving.

"See you on the other side bitch."

"Jerk."

That was Sam's last word.

And just like that he was gone.

This time for good. Dean didn't let go of his hand.

There were memories attacking his brain.

This must be what they called life flashing before your eyes.

Memories from when he saved Sam from the fire the first time, when he'd stolen the Christmas presents for him, when he'd cook for him when John wasn't around, when he'd stay up all night holding his gun, letting Sam know he was watching over him so he could sleep better.

From when Sam left for the first time, when his dad left, when he let his dad down, when he let Sammy down, the deal, hell, Sam leaving again.

And memories from Cas.

He let the tears wash the blood off his cold cheeks as something pulled at his chest at the memory of his angel and all they'd been through.

He'd missed Castiel more than he was willing to admit. He tried to tell himself his best friend was better off without him and ok.

At least there was an upside to telling Cas he couldn't stay.

If he had stayed around he would be lying down here with him and Sam, probably long gone.

He tried to tell himself that at least now Cas was alive and ignored the voice at the back of his head reminding him he had no idea how Cas was since the angel hadn't contacted him in months.

He closed his eyes.

This wasn't his fight anymore.

He wanted out. Had for a long time now.

So he smiled as he saw the familiar face of his reaper.

He thought of Henry's words. As long as there was a Winchester there was hope for the world.

Well there it was, the very last Winchester, saying yes to his reaper.

God knows he had held on for too long already.

He didn't even blink when Tessa reached for his hand and just let go of... everything.


End file.
